Angelica Frost Stories
Angelica Frost Stories ( Also known as Frost Family Stories # 2 ) is the sequel to Frost Heart Stories. It has twenty-three consecutive episodes originally made by Nikolai Jason V. Johnson. Later, was succeeded and remaked by Jean Paul Del Socorro. The Story is rated PG. Production Angelica Frost was originally made by Serela Xary Keyes. And was recolored and remaked by SI Members including Julie, Tomasons and Perkins. The Cooporation of the story started after Season 2 was ended. The Ideas of the stories were through email. By Yahoo into here. Just after the story of AFrost Stories were only released on small websites. There were a few numbers of members came in and joined on the project. The Idea of this story is before the timeline of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and before Twilight was sent into Ponyville for her biggest assignment of studying the love of Friendship. This means, that Angelica Frost has a far more straight story just before the events of the main show. Original Info The Story focuses on Angelica Frost. Equestria's top agent from a Federal Security Goverment. She was taken into dungeon due to her crimes of killing an Equestrian Counselor. Who was thought about to make a corruption on Equestria, but no proof was given. Angelica Frost was given a chance to repay her sins. To join a Top Secret Federal Agency. Lists of Episodes Here are the lists of episodes of Angelica Frost Chronicles: *Episode 1 - A Chance to be awarded ( Written by Nikolai ) *Episode 2 - First Day, First Asylum ( Written by JP and Nikolai ) *Episode 3 - The Shadow beckons ( Written by Tomamoto ) *Episode 4 - Rock and a Hard Place ( Written by Tomamoto and Shadix. ) *Episode 5 - A Darkness within ( Written by Tomamoto and JP ) *Episode 6 - More than a cherry can offer ( Written by Nikolai and Serela ) *Episode 7 - Straight path to the Caves ( Written by Julie ) *Episode 8 - Rivalry ( Written by Angelica Eastela ) *Episode 9 - Return to the Asylum ( Written by Angelica Eastela ) *Episode 10 - A Govenor's price ( Written by Angelica Eastela ) *Episode 11 - Tip of Spear ( Written by Paul Anderson and Nikolai ) *Episode 12 - A Sword of Destiny ( Written by Angelica Eastela and Serela ) *Episode 13 - Symbols of Faith and Freedom ( Written by Angelica Eastela, Tomamoto and Serela ) *Episode 14 - Crystalization ( Written by Kalyn and Julie ) *Episode 15 - Catalyst and Blacklist ( Written by Tomamoto and Nikolai ) *Episode 16 - Stoned ( Written by Amy and Serela ) *Episode 17 - Elusive ( Written by Kalyn ) *Episode 18 - A Fashion Designer's envy ( Written by Kalyn ) *Episode 19 - More than a shadow's rivalry ( Written by Amy and Kalyn ) *Episode 20 - The Past is the Past ( Written by Serela ) *Episode 21 - Final Investigation 1/3 ( Written by Nikolai ) *Episode 22 - Final Investigation 2/3 ( Written by Julie and Serela ) *Episode 23 - Final Investigation 3/3 ( Written by JP, Kalyn, Nikolai, Paul and Amy ) *Episode 24 - Beauty of Angelica Frost ( Written by Julie, Serela and Nikolai ) Protagonists *Angelica Frost ( Main Protagonist ) *Admiral Raiya Frost ( Secondary Protagonist ) *Max Exilir *Star Blazer *Twilight Sparkle *Heart Flow ( Deuteroganist ) *Rainbow Dash's Dad ( False Protagonist ) Antagonists *Stockholm ( Main Antagonist ) *Heart Flow ( Deuteroganist ) *Counselor Prime *The Cult of the Covenant *Counselor Detorons *Counselor Pride Flyer *Counselor Regret *Colonel Ackerson *Heavy *Apple Buckus *Dizaster *Mercenaries of Skulls *Dragon Teens Plot ( Still in progress ) Trivia *Angelica Frost is originally an Alicorn and the third daughter of the Frost Family. She is also easy tempered. But mostly loving and sometimes cute in her appearances. She make flirty jokes, enough to distract her stallion foes. ( Read Episode 6 - More than a cherry can offer ) *Angelica has a boyfriend named Star Blazer ( Mentioned in Episode 13 ) . But later have a new love interest with Max Exilir ( Episode 23 ) *Even though the Four Goddess Families removed the memories of their sons and daughters. Some of them met together. In Episode 11 and 23. Angelica Frost and Admiral Raiya Frost met each other. Since because Raiya is a SECAF Admiral and Angelica is an Agency Specialist. *Like Twilight, Angelica has the IQ above 180. *It is unclear if Angelica Frost and Twilight Sparkle knows each other. Somehow, in Episode 14 - Crystalization. Twilight Sparkle meets up with Angelica and calls Twilight " Cute Bookie. " *Max Exilir is also a character from a Stick Figures Movie called Rival Series. *Star Blazer is owned and made by ExcaliburTwins80 in SI Website. *The Light Blue Pegasus Stallion's is Rainbow Dash's Father. And has a crush on Angelica Frost ever since in her first duty on the Agency, just before RD's father have a love interest to an unknown mare. *Angelica also babysits foals. As mentioned in Episode 17. *Originally, Angelica and Shining Armor were classmates and have a heart warming relationship ( Mentioned in Episode 20 ). But this ended when Shining Armor first met Cadance. The Furious Angelica warmth in sadness until she met Star Blazer. *In the Animated Series of the infamous Brony/Pegasister Series: Frost Family. Angelica Frost is voiced by Evelyn Santos.